Dante's Peak
by Juria-chan
Summary: Inuyasha and his team of volcanologists study the unusual activity of the dormant volcano of Dante's Peak. After losing his wife, Inuyasha must learn to open his heart yet again.


Hi Guys! This ficcie is a remake of the Universal Picture – Dante's Peak. I'm not sure if you've seen it, but it's actually pretty good. My class is watching it in science class since the movie and our unit relates to volcanoes and crap. I have not seen it all yet, but I will finish it when I do.  
  
I will be adding my own little things in this story, so it will not match the movie entirely  
  
*'~=-*Juria Chan*-=~'*  
  
Prologue-_-_-_-_-  
  
The air was... (FREEZE! I forgot! I don't own Inuyasha OR Dante's Peak! Ok back to the fic)  
  
The air was intoxicated by the black smoke and sulphur from Mt St Helen's as well as the screams of the townsfolk as they rushed to evacuate their homes. The great volcano hadn't erupted in about several hundred years, but it decided to wake from its sleep now only to torment those from their huts for homes and work.  
  
The streets were as black as night (more like dolls eyes, evil dolls eyes...like Chuckie) and made it impossible to see, but a young man defied that scenario as he left his hotel room with a duffel bag in hand. He had reached the front lobby, only to find it completely destroyed by all of the molten rock and ash flying through the air.  
  
He was about to leave and pushed open the door when a shuffle of metal caught his ear and saw a teen attempt to climb out from all the rubble. He dropped the duffel, and rushed over to lift the metal off. Ignoring the intense heat of the object, he managed to get it off the boy's torso, but a ash coated hand shot out and grabbed the rescuer's ankle.  
  
"Le...leave me here..." the boy begged. The man ignored this and tried to lift more off the boy when a molten rock came sailing down through the ceiling and crushed the boy's body.  
  
The man just stared at the now molten and bloody body that lay before him, before turning to leave. He grabbed his duffel and tried to lift it, but the intense heat had molten it to the wooden floorboards, or at least what was left of them. Abandoning his duffel, he ran out of the hotel to find his Toyota still unscathed luckily, and quickly opened the driver's side door and jumped in.  
  
The boy from before had been a good friend of his named Hojo, so the driver turned on the car with tear and sweat- stained eyes. (Yay! I killed Hojo! He's evil, and so am I ^- ^) as he drove through the town, he glanced out through what he could of the window. The people screaming and running everywhere, trying to save their possessions, family, and themselves. Turning his eyes to what he could see of the road, he swerved to miss a girl and her goat.  
  
The man hurriedly turned off the ignition when he arrived at an old, worn-down building, and ran inside. The building seemed to be some kind of office, due to the many computers and machinery. There were many people inside, all going mad at the eruption. One grabbed the man by the sleeve, "Dr Akishira! You need to see this, sir!" exclaimed the panicked worker. He wandered over to a table surrounded by four people in tan vests. One female turned around to see him coming, and instantly went into hysterics.  
  
"What the hell is going on Inuyasha?"She pointed at a small machine with a needle on it, making a series of line waves on a sheet of paper. The one called Inuyasha, studied this sheet quickly before paling. He started to briskly walk out of the building.  
  
"The volcano? What's it at the charts?" a woman with brown hair held up in a tall ponytail called after Inuyasha and the woman. Inuyasha turned around and yelled something that she couldn't hear. The whole room fell quiet trying to hear what there was to say.  
  
"It's a two point seven on the scale Sango, everybody needs to leave!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. This sent everyone into a mad panic. A man with black hair, held back in a low ponytail, grabbed Sango with his right hand and a small machine with the other. Everyone was in a mad dash to leave the now burning building. A woman with long black hair chased after Inuyasha, Sango, and the black-haired man.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see the woman coming out of the building. He yelled for her to hurry, while loading everyone else into his pickup. Sango and the other man sat in the back, while the other woman and Inuyasha sat in the front. Inuyasha put the pickup in gear and sped off through the streets.  
  
The drive was bumpy and rough, and the woman in the front clutched to Inuyasha's vest in fear. Inuyasha rested his head on her hand to reassure her,  
  
"Everything will be alright Kikyo, I promise." He whispered to her.  
  
"What about Kiyoko?" she rested a hand on her slightly bloated stomach. Inuyasha repeated himself, before turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
WHAM!  
  
A molten rock had come out of the sky and smashed into the front of the truck, melting and destroying the right side of the hood, and setting the engine ablaze.  
  
"Inuyasha! We're on fire!" she screamed. Inuyasha turned to her with gentle eyes, pecked her on the cheek and repeated himself a third time, before an earthshattering tremor shook the road, causing it to split, right down the middle, right under the truck.  
  
Inuyasha pressed the pedal right to the floor and raced the splitting earth down the lane of dirt. He could hear Sango and the other male yelling in the back, but couldn't make it out. Right as the split was trailing the vehicle, Inuyasha sharply turned the truck onto another road, avoiding the crack entirely.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo gasped. Inuyasha looked in front of him and his eyes widened. He couldn't see where he was driving, and led them right to the base of the volcano.  
  
"Oh shit..." he mumbled. He put the car in reverse and sped back to the town. Kikyo looked out of the window to see the volcano let out a burst of flame and rock.  
  
Seeing Kikyo this petrified, Inuyasha reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Kikyo," he started, Kikyo looked at him with worrisome eyes, "when we get outta here, and Kira comes, I'll take you deep sea diving. How's that sound hon?" Inuyasha smiled at her. She smiled back, before being interrupted by Sango's screech.  
  
"Sango! What's going on back there?" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo climbed out of her seat, to open the back window to check on the two in the back. It was harder for Inuyasha to see a thing with all of the ash and smoke in the air, so hard he had to swerve quickly to dodge a small boy, guiding his large dog through the streets.  
  
"Sango! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled to the back. Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha, pale as snow.  
  
"A molten rock hit Miroku in the right hand! It's completely mangled!" she franticly whimpered. Inuyasha panicked. Miroku was the top researcher on the team, not to mention his best friend. If it wasn't for him, Kikyo and Inuyasha wound have never met.  
  
"Tell Sango the moment we're outta town, we're going to the nearest hospital." He instructed his wife. Kikyo nodded in understanding before turning once again to relay the message. Inuyasha's gaze fell to the road in front of him, and the sight he saw made him smile the largest smile ever since his wedding day.  
  
The bridge out of town.  
  
"Kikyo we're going to make it! We're gonna..." he was cut off as he turned his head to his wife sitting next to him.  
  
What he saw was indescribable pain and horror. The one thing would scar him for life.  
  
The top above Kikyo had been eaten through. Ash and smoke was pouring through. But was devastated him the most was Kikyo, her face, skin melting, forehead bleeding severely...  
  
Dead.  
  
Inuyasha let out a cry of agony and rage. He clutched his wife, close with one hand, keeping the other on the steering wheel. He let a river of salty tears cascade down his face as he laid one final kiss on her bloody forehead. He bottom lip trembled with fear, as he crossed the bridge and to safety.  
  
After driving for another two hours, he stopped the escape vehicle on the side of the empty road. He opened the door, and limped to the edge of the road, taking Kikyo's body with him.  
  
Sango led Miroku, with his injury as they climbed out of the truck and approached the crying man with his wife. Sango immediately broke down into tears at the sight of the bloody body, and Miroku simply kneeled on one knee, and with his good hand, started a prayer. Miroku came from a long line of priests. He was raised religiously, but became a volcanologist instead.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head to frown angrily, and failed to hold back more tears, letting the fall freely. He clutched her body closer to his, and whispered something only she could hear if she was alive.  
  
"Kikyo...I'm so sorry..."  
  
A/N – WAAA! Sad ending! I was almost crying as I wrote that! But there's one death I don't mind, (heheheHojohehehe). Anyways, plz send reviews! My other fic is almost done!! I will have more time to write and post, since my school is going on lockdown starting Monday!! Ya see the little button in the bottom left-hand corner? See It?  
  
See It?  
  
See It?  
  
See It?  
  
See It?  
  
See It?  
  
Click It!!!!!!!!! ( Thankees!  
- Juria-Chan! POP! (peace out peeples!) 


End file.
